


after hours

by GhostsandGhouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Manga Spoilers, might be a little suggestive, post-practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: "Are you scared of being caught, Omi-kun?""No." Sakusa's voice is strong despite his breathlessness, Atsumu smirks and crashes their lips together again.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 314





	after hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boneshrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneshrine/gifts).



> Y'all need to check out the wonderful [artwork](https://twitter.com/sarahartzzz/status/1231394457750245377) that inspired this fic, and also the title! :)

It's eerily quiet. Practice was over hours ago, but Sakusa and Atsumu had chosen to stay behind, work on perfecting a new move. With the locker room quiet though, it allows them a moment to unwind after they're finished. Sakusa's pressed against the wall, uncaring about how clean it may or may not be, he's more focused on the way Atsumu's lips are pressed against his own. His arms rest around Atsumu's neck, gripping at the fabric of his shirt when their tongues meet and he's glad to have the support because Atsumu always leaves him breathless.

Atsumu's hands slide over Sakusa's hips, resting at the base of Sakusa's back and he presses himself closer, tilts his head a touch more so he can slide his tongue past Sakusa's lips. Anything to feel more. The heat between them is intoxicating and there's a need for more. They couldn't get closer, with their chests pressed together, lips chasing each other. Sakusa pulls back to breathe, his fingers running up to tangle in Atsumu's hair. "Sumu, we should get going."

"You sure?" Atsumu breathes softly, the air brushes gently over Sakusa's face. "We could get away with another few minutes." His hands slide up, skewing Sakusa's shirt out of place as he starts to smooth his palms gently over Sakusa's skin. "Are you scared of being caught, Omi-kun?"

"No." Sakusa's voice is strong despite his breathlessness, Atsumu smirks and crashes their lips together again. The heat returns tenfold, his fingers dig into Sakusa's sides and his leg slides between Sakusa's. Their tongues slide together and Atsumu presses closer, smiling into the kiss when Sakusa's fingers curl further into his shirt, tugging the fabric further into his fist. Their breathing mingles together as their lips part. "Are you running out of steam, Sumu?"

"With you? I never could." Atsumu smirks again and runs his thumbs over Sakusa's skin. "It's been a few minutes. We still need to lock up."

Sakusa's brow quirks and Atsumu's certain he already knows what's coming. "Are you scared of being caught, Sumu-kun?"

"Definitely not." Atsumu slides their lips together, this kiss is shorter this time and when he pulls away, the smirk is still stuck to his face. "I'd just prefer to take you home first."

"I'd like that." Sakusa leans into Atsumu and gently bites his bottom lip, teeth scraping along as he pulls away. "So we should really start moving." Atsumu nods, they separate slowly and pack up the last of their things, leaving the gymnasium hand-in-hand. Sakusa makes sure the door is locked and once he checks it, Atsumu drags him along to the car. Their stuff is thrown into the back unceremoniously then they climb into their seats and Atsumu speeds off. "Sumu, take it easy," Sakusa reaches over, gently squeezing Atsumu's thigh. "We've still got plenty of time tonight."

"It's not my fault that you're ridiculously gorgeous. You make me want to rush."

"Me too," He leans over, pressing a few soft kisses along the line of Atsumu's jaw. "That's what makes being alone a lot sweeter."

"How could you expect me to slow down after _that_." For a moment, Sakusa thinks that Atsumu might just jump at him, even while the car is in motion, there's a hungry look in his eyes that speaks volumes to Sakusa.

Tonight is definitely going to be one hell of a night.


End file.
